


She's in the tub! Again.

by ladyrenx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Multi, headcanon padme keeps the tub clean all the time so she can climb in there when shes stressed, jedi losers cuddle on the couch, my comforter has to crush me or i dont want it, my friends come up with these ideas i just write them, obianidala, short oneshot, soft girl hours, where padme is accidentally touch starved and really just wants to sleep in the tub, why sleep with your boyfriends when you can sleep in the tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrenx/pseuds/ladyrenx
Summary: Where Padme wakes up alone in the middle of the night and decides her best chance as sleeping is to curl up in the tub.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	She's in the tub! Again.

Obi-Wan drools in his sleep. Anakin snores in his sleep. Padmé moves in her sleep, and apparently she moves too much.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Padmé woke herself up with all the rolling around she was doing. It’d been a particularly rough day on the Senate floor and she hadn’t gotten the chance to work out all of her frustrations. Obi and Ani had both been drained from training all day so they’d been quick to start yawning as she vented over dinner together. 

They had fallen into bed together as they always do, but while the boys succumbed to their exhaustion, Padmé could not get a grip and fall asleep. She’d pass out for short periods of time and wake back up. This particular time, she realized she woke up in bed alone.

In bed. 

Alone?

She stretched across the entire bed looking for her lovers but couldn’t find them. It didn’t take long to realize she could hear snoring in the next room. Slipped out from under the covers, she walked into the living room to find Obi-Wan and Anakin draped over the couch. 

Padmé wanted to smack both of them for leaving her in bed alone. Feeling a flareup of jealousy deep inside her, she whirled around and stormed off. She grabbed a pillow and the comforter off the bed. It trailed behind her like the end of a frustrated bride’s train, whipping around the corner as she entered the fresher. 

If they were going to cuddle up together and leave her out, then this was her plan. 

She deposited herself into the tub, fixing the pillow behind her so that it was comfortable on the sloped back. Padmé pulled what part of the comforter she needed into the tub, leaving about half of it spilling over the edge and onto the floor.

It was here that she adjusted herself until she was comfortable. Tucking the comforter just right in all the spaces around her so that she was completely enveloped by the soft blanket. She almost felt crushed under the weight of the comforter piled on top of her, but that was just how she liked it. If she couldn’t get one of her muscled Jedi to lay on her and suppress her touch-starved nervous system, the comforter would have to do.

Was it odd that she started to sleep better? Immobile under the weight of her comforter, Padmé easily drifted off to sleep for the first time that night. The ceramic of the tub was cool underneath her skin, the pillow folded and bracing her just right. A dreamless sleep took over.

Until the lights of the fresher were turned on a few hours later. 

“Padmé?” The sleepy voice of Anakin roused her from her rest. 

She peered over the edge of the tub, finding a relieved partner standing in the doorway. Padmé let out a soft sigh, “You both left me alone.”

“Did you find her?” Obi-Wan’s voice carried in from the other room.

“Yes!” Anakin called back, “She’s in the tub.”

“Again?” Obi-Wan’s suppressed laughter was easily heard by the two in the fresher. 

“Again,” Padmé groaned as she slipped back into her cocoon of the blanket. 

“As comfortable as that looks, I do have to go,” Anakin said as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. “You can stay if you want, I’m just giving you the heads up.”

Padmé threw the comforter over her head, “You pee with the door open anyway, what does it matter? Just be quick so I can go back to sleep.”


End file.
